Schoolboy Crush
by Darkfire75
Summary: FrUk AU. Little Arthur has a crush on his upperclassman, Francis.


_**Author's note:**__ This is just a short little fic I wrote a couple days ago while looking at the pic (that I'll link below) for reference. It's an AU (obviously) and it's FrUk (again, obviously lol). Arthur's about 10 and Francis is 13. Aaaand...I just really like the thought of little Arthur having a crush on Francis. o3o I actually wouldn't object to writing a little continuation of this when they're older teens...but for now, this is a stand alone ^^_

_Here's the pic (I used the left and middle ones for reference): _http:// i185. photobucket .com/albums/x152/ CrimsonAlchemist75/ gakuenfruk1-1. jpg _(make sure you take the spaces out when you copy/paste)_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had always been told that stalking was bad. But how else was he going to keep an eye on his crush? Francis Bonnefoy was three years older than him, and so they never had any classes together and they rarely saw each other in the hallways. So during his free time, Arthur would hide in various areas of the school and just watch Francis with his friends.

He was a boy of only 10, scared and in love. His brothers teased him; called him names and bullied him repeatedly. And it was because of their bullying that had allowed Francis and Arthur to meet for the first time. Francis had come in, like a knight in shining armor, and rescued Arthur from the clutches of his oldest brother.

Arthur had never thought a boy could be pretty. His brothers were all rough and rugged and he himself wasn't a beauty queen. But Francis was pretty. He had golden hair that framed his delicate smiling face and blue eyes that sparkled. Arthur's face turned pink just thinking about the other boy.

He thought many times that he could confess to Francis. But the other boy was always so far away and with friends that he never had a chance to get him alone. Until today. Arthur had bravely skipped his class to follow Francis down the hallway where he was coming out of the boys' lavatory. Once he was in place, Arthur walked out in front of him, startling Francis.

"_Mon Dieu_!" he cried in that silly language of his. He blinked a few times after his shock and saw Arthur staring back at him. "Yes?" he asked, very wary suddenly.

"D-Don't you remember me?" Arthur's green eyes were wide and hopeful.

Francis shook his head. "Should I?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped. He didn't remember him. His plan had been ruined before he'd even really started. He hung his head and turned.

"Wait!" He turned back, surprised. Francis had a thoughtful look on his face before snapping his fingers. "Of course! You are that caterpillar boy!"

Arthur turned red in embarrassment. "I'm no caterpillar!"

"Your eyebrows are," Francis giggled.

"They are not!" What was he doing? He was arguing with his crush now! He was supposed to be confessing! Arthur pouted as Francis continued to make fun of him before finally deciding enough was enough. He walked closer to Francis, confusing the boy even more, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Francis'.

Francis did nothing. His lips weren't moving, his body went stiff, and Arthur was vaguely aware that he looked very silly kissing this boy in the middle of the hallway. He pulled back quickly, face redder than a tomato. He turned to leave, holding his book close to his chest. He felt an arm on his wrist and stopped, fearing the rejection he was sure he would receive.

Arthur looked back at him while biting his lip. "What was that about?" Francis finally asked. His own cheeks were very pink.

Arthur stared down at his feet in shame. "I…Ilikeyou," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I like you!" There. He'd said it—well—shouted it, actually. He closed his eyes, fearing that he'd see Francis' face morphing into disgust.

Francis surprised him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Really?" he said.

Arthur's eyes shot open and looked back up into Francis' blue eyes. There was a tiny smile on the French boy's face. He wasn't disgusted; he was…happy? Arthur nodded and in an instant, Francis' arms were around him, pulling him closer and before Arthur could even figure out what was happening, their lips met for the second time that day. Francis held and kissed him with such intensity that Arthur felt like he was on Cloud 9. He brought his own arms up to clench at the other boy's collar, dropping his books onto the floor beside them.

Neither boy seemed to care that it was almost time for classes to end. They didn't care about being caught. All they cared about in that moment was each other; everything else forgotten.


End file.
